


Kuiskata vai huutaa

by Storithiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Melancholy, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storithiana/pseuds/Storithiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakkauteen kuului hiljaisuus. Rakkautta ei huudeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuiskata vai huutaa

Remusta sattui.  
  
Tietenkin hän oli halunnut kuulla Siriuksen suusta ujon rakkaudentunnustuksen – samanlaisen kuin hän itsekin oli toiselle kuiskannut. Siksi liian kovaan ääneen lausuttu ”minä haluaisin rakastaa sinua” tuntui maailmalopulta.  
  
( _Rakkauteen kuului hiljaisuus. Rakkautta ei huudeta._ Remus kirjoitti ne lauseet päiväkirjaansa kuin todisteeksi. Remus oli romantikko, hän tunnusti rakkautensa kuiskaten. Sirius ei. Remus kirjoitti päiväkirjaa, hän rakasti. Sirius ei.)  
  
Remus pelkäsi sellaisia tilanteita, hän halusi välittömästi paeta. Hän ei koskaan halunnut antaa itsestään enemmän kuin toinen, hänellä oli kuitenkin enemmän menetettävää. Silloinkin Sirius menettäisi vain hyvän panon ja kesäheilan, Remus menettäisi itsetuntonsa ja ehkä uskon ystävyyteen.  
  
Hän pohti, miksei se ollut voinut jatkua sellaisena yksipuolisena yöhaaveiluna kuin kaikki hänet rakkautensa ennenkin – miksi Siriuksen piti tuntea takaisin? Ei samalla tavalla, mutta tuntea jotain kuitenkin.  
  
Remus ei tiennyt, että se, mitä Sirius oli sanonut, oli suuri ponnistus. Valtava uhraus pojalta, joka ei yleensä tuntenut mitään. Sirius halusi luopua tunteettomuudestaan Remuksen takia, mutta häntä pelotti juuri se, mikä tapahtuikin. Remus alkoi vetäytyä ja pakeni – juoksi pois, niin kauas, että hukkasi osan itsestäänkin. Sirius tajusi sen olevan väistämätöntä.  
  
Yhteen ääneen he ilmoittivat toisilleen – huusivat, yrittäen kieltää – sen, minkä he luulivat olevan vääjäämätön lopputulos heille.  
  
(”Ei meistä ole tähän! Minä haluan jotain, mitä et voi antaa. Sitä tarvitset jotain, mitä minulla ei ole.”)  
  
Se ei ollut loppu, eikä varsinkaan ratkaisu, vaikka he luulivatkin niin.  
  
Sirius huusi Remusta yöllä ja James halusi heittää häntä tyynyllä. Remus näki Jamesin ilmeen ja mietti, miksi rakkaus oli joillekin helppoa ja joillekin ei.  
  
(James huusi rakastavansa Lilyä ja Remus mietti, oliko sittenkin väärässä. Päiväkirjaan ilmestyi vielä kaksi lausetta, ennen kuin se lensi takkatuleen. Sirius olisi voinut lukea ja luulla, ettei Remus hyväksynyt heidän yhteistä päätöstään.  
  
_Rakastiko Sirius enemmän kuin minä? Rakastinko minä sittenkään?_ )  
  
Remus päätti, ettei enää rakasta. Se päätös sai hänet katkeroitumaan ja menettämään vielä lisää itsestään.


End file.
